


闭上你的眼，它就不存在了

by allyStk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk
Summary: 警告： 前盾铁， 灵魂伴侣梗， 对team Cap不友好，介意勿读勿评





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Close Your Eyes and It Doesn't Exist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602272) by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix). 



第一章  
这事每个人都理解，但没人理解为什么。标记就像肌肤上的指纹，一个视觉上的呼喊，让一个灵魂凭借彩印搜寻着另一个，Steve身体里的艺术家总是爱这些标记。当他还在生病，每天都挣扎着生存时，他会用手指描绘着他胸前的标记，祈祷着拥有同样图案的人会享受他的生活，不会被哮喘或者其他当季的病情困扰。  
当Steve遇见Erskine，被通知入选重生计划时，他对那个人小小的道歉。有很大概率他不会活下来，如果是的话，那他灵魂的另一半将永远也不会知道在他身上发生了什么。这个风险看似残忍，但在当时确实必要的。纳粹正在伤害人类，Steve无法再袖手旁观，而不是尽自己最大努力，不惜一切代价阻止它。  
有一刻，Steve以为他找到了另一半。Peggy Carter是他从来梦想灵魂伴侣的没一件美妙的事，以及更多。她自信，美丽，不服从任何试图让她停下脚步的人。再说，她看上去用自己的方式关心着Steve，甚至在他得到新的肌肉之前。  
某天晚上，当他对她表白他的信仰时，她给他看她的手腕，她眼底的几乎抱歉的同情撕裂了他。他是这么地确信，感受到除了Bucky以外他从未感受过的和他人的连结 – 他知道Bucky不是他的灵魂伴侣，尽管如果是的话那会很美妙。  
七十年的冰冻差不多对找到灵魂伴侣下了死亡通牒。Steve在新时代里漫游，带着空洞的眼睛，空虚的心灵，丧失了找到能完整他，填补他内心空虚的那个人的希望。  
Fury对他看得很紧，Steve知道他不清楚神盾以外的大局，但是他没有别的去处，没有别的用途，所以他由他们去了。他附和着，直到Fury带着魔方来找他，把他介绍给了Tony Stark的那一刻。  
Steve从来没有听说过关于灵魂 –敌人的说法，但如果这个东西存在的话，他知道他找到他的了。Tony是这个世界的每一个错误，被包装在一个精美的包裹和蝴蝶结里。他很吵，令人讨厌，所有最糟方式的生硬粗暴。  
更糟的是，是他的幻觉的信仰，以为他属于他们的一员，属于复仇者们，还有他固执的无视证明这一切并不属实的所有信息。如果Tony的过去和行为能够证明任何事的话，‘英雄’ 这个词永远不会被用来描述他。  
当然，Steve会承认Tony有他的高光时刻 – 短暂，闪亮的一些事 – 也许是无私的。或者可能只是一种自我满足的体现，就像Natasha说的那样。他飞进螺旋桨里，避免了神盾的坠落，他带着核弹飞入了外太空，他为他们花钱，好像那只不过是廉价的糖果，他装着在乎他们，当他对他们保持戒心，但从来不让他们忘了他。  
Clint在奥创前经常开玩笑，说他和Tony之间的性张力是如此激烈，他可以用小刀切开。Steve对这些没品的笑话翻白眼，甚至在某次Tony在场时告知对方Clint口中的情形是不可能的发生的。  
但奥创发生了，Tony又再次证实了他不是英雄材料。Steve不关心之后法庭说了什么，他不关心Tony试着给他们看的 (试着对他们撒谎)，所谓他对奥创的形成并不负有责任的‘证据’ 。  
Steve知道真相，就和他们中的其他人一样。就如同Wanda说的，她的话让他意识到真正的威胁离他们比那些飞着炸坏大楼的机器人要近得多。  
奥创不能理解拯救世界和毁灭它的区别，你以为他是从谁那儿学来的？  
在那之后，Tony终于意识到了他假装合群的愚蠢，和他们保持了距离。Steve装作没看到Tony退职那天在门口停下脚步，好像他暗暗希望Steve会阻止他，Steve会告诉他一切都没事的，他不需要离开。  
Steve一言不发，Tony点了下头，几乎像是对他自己，然后祝Steve一切都好，走出了大门。  
基地并不是大厦，Steve花了点时间弄明白为什么。棕发男人的缺席被深刻地感受到了，Steve投身于训练Vision和Wanda来忽略那种感受。不知怎么的，一切都不对劲，电影之夜不再吸引他，没有实验室的有线广播回响在高层，走廊里的安静几乎震耳欲聋，这让Steve快疯了。  
Tony仍帮助他寻找Bucky，为他们打开通常会对他们关上的大门，用不停止的现金流来资助他们的每个需求。有时Steve考虑他是否该拿起电话和Tony谈话，告诉他他找到的关于冬日士兵的情报 – 但现实的局势总是阻止了他。Tony代表着很多事，不幸的是大多数都很糟，而Steve和Bucky最不需要的就是这个亿万富翁为了一些幻想出来的对他的轻慢发疯。  
现在想来，Steve猜他应该能预见到协议。它们让Tony拥有虚假的‘责任感’，不是第一次了，Steve因为Tony干涉复仇者事物而想要掐死他。然而，钢铁侠在公众眼里不可逆转地和复仇者形象联系在一起，无论他们怎么试着和棕发男人保持距离，好像都没有用。  
当Tony终于在西伯利亚爆发时，Steve一点也不惊讶Tony以某种方式让整件事变成和他自己有关。他躺在冰冻的水泥上，Steve帮Bucky站了起来。他喷出一些荒谬的语句，关于Steve不配拿着他的盾。Steve就把盾直接丢在了现场，表明了自己的立场。他和Tony不一样。即使没有这些玩具，他还是美国队长。  
在西伯利亚以及Tony背叛后的数月，之后的发展，缺少更好的词来描述，进入了地狱。太多天被完全的浪费了，处理着上庭，法律困境，而不是出去做些有益的事，像是阻止坏人。T’Challa很友好，为他们做了所有能做的事，比某位假想的复仇者做的多多了，Steve很感激 – 他真的感激。。。但有时他希望T’Challa能像Tony之前那样处理所有的事。  
Tony从来不让那些琐事干涉他们的行程，让他们的生活，被那些眼里充斥着美金符号的律师们，以及流着鳄鱼眼泪，对拯救了他们自私议程的英雄们狂喷着憎恶的客户们，弄得靠边站了。  
在离开法院的任何时候，Steve尽可能不去在意 ‘复仇者’ 的新闻，因为真的复仇者们缺席了。他忽略Tony的招募策略，以及忽然注入的新面孔和没有测试的未知。这让他懊恼，因为Steve知道他们终将必须回去，修好无论棕发男人这次在他们缺席时搞砸的什么事。 仅仅想着纠正新成员从Tony那儿学到的坏习惯就让他开始宁可不要的头疼了。  
最终，太阳还是在雨后升起了，T’Challa给了他们在法院腐烂时急需的消息。  
他们被宣告无罪。至少大多数。据说会有社区服务，以及其他无意义的拍打手心的象征性处罚，但他们无罪了。他们可以自由地回到家里，处理在Zemo醒来时留下的损害。明显伤害被允许留着腐烂化脓了，如果Tony退回了他的手机，附加了一张‘去死吧Rogers’的便条有任何象征意义的话。  
飞机落地了，Steve知道他们在Natasha的吩咐下比预计早到了几天。她警告他，他们不应该给Tony恰当的行程提醒，不然棕发男子会在他们回来时显得异常忙碌，他会妨碍他们试图修复他在这期间搞砸的所有事。  
基地正在施工，Wanda不声不响地打开了大门，他们走了进去。还是清晨，Wanda和Clint就像准备好手刃恶魔的复仇天使那样闯进了大厅。  
他们在厨房里找到了他，没穿上衣，边哼着曲子，边把两杯橙汁放在了托盘上。Steve 开口喊他的名字，但当他的双眼看到了Tony臀部边缘的标记，就在运动裤的松紧带之上，他肺部所有的空气被抽干了。  
是他的标记。  
是他的标记。  
“好啊Stark。” Wanda咆哮着，在Steve犹豫时介入，Tony抬头惊讶地看着他们。  
“你们早到了。” Tony平静地说，尽管Steve可以看到他双手抓着台面，指关节发白。他们交换着辞令，语气充满了恶意和指责，但Steve没有在听。他感觉他在第一次看这个棕发男人。  
Tony总是吸引人的，这不言而喻。全世界都知道，总是热衷沐浴在他的魅力之下。但这是第一次Steve像被用拳猛击过内脏般的真的意识到这点。绝境清除了移除方舟反应堆的伤痕，显然Tony不只是漂亮脸蛋，坚硬而又匀称的身体站在他眼前。Tony对Natasha说的什么叹息，伸手理了理头发，Steve贪婪的眼睛跟踪着他的动作。他没有用发胶，头发凌乱地散开，让Steve想到除了睡眠以外的其他活动，他们将会做的活动，能让他的头发看上去这个样子。  
“Tony。。。” Steve终于能开口了，他的声音充满了惊奇。Tony深沉，困惑地看着他的方向。他花了一秒意识到Steve低头在看标记，他说了一句意大利语的诅咒。  
“怎么了？” 他问，声音里带着挑战 – Steve在拥抱还是摇醒他之间举棋不定。当然了， Tony必须让甚至是找到另一半的事件变得艰难。  
“你知道？你为什么不告诉我？” Steve问，上前一步，有点小惊讶Tony退后了一步。“Tony？”  
“因为它看起来并不重要。” Tony告诉他，一个几乎残酷的笑容出现在了他的脸上。 “你总是挺清楚的，关于你对我的看法。”  
“那并不重要，这个 – 这个改变了所有事。” Steve告诉他，Tony扑哧笑了。  
“这真的没有。” 他告诉Steve。有一刻Steve试着回到现实，Tony对这个时刻反应得如此奇怪。大多数灵魂伴侣投入彼此的怀抱，就好像从前的黑白电影，无论他们从前的任何历史，但Tony看起来坚持让厨房中岛立在他们中间。  
“Tony，这会的。这真的会。。。你是我的 –”  
“这不重要。” Tony打断了他，他的眼底坚硬又冰冷。“现在，如果你们都想知道自己房间在哪儿。拜托不省人世吧，最好是字面意思。”  
“Tony –” Steve被一个新的召唤Tony名字的声音打断了。Steve和其他人转头看见一个Steve没有立刻认出的男人。反而Steve看到他和Tony一样没穿上衣，他注意到两杯橙汁，这男人走到他灵魂伴侣身边的方式，而且Tony让他这样做。  
“嗨。” Tony对男人说，声音很柔软。  
“我醒来，猜你去哪儿了。” 另一个男人说道，Steve感到他的拳头握紧了，尤其是当男人抚摸着Tony的手臂，明显是在对他调情。  
“来拿早饭，碰到些老面孔。” Tony指着他们。  
“Strange博士。” Natasha打着招呼，男人仿佛再看脚底粘着的口香糖一般看着他们。“我很惊讶在这儿见到你。”  
“然而我在这里。” Strange说着转身看着Tony。 “装修队快来了。” 他警告到，Tony点头。  
“是啊，让我穿好衬衫。” Tony回答着，快速咬了一口吐司，拿起橙汁喝了一口。“你需要借什么吗？我肯定我这儿还有一些衣服。”  
“不需要，我会去顶层套房梳洗再过去。你需要我送你吗？” Strange问道，Steve觉得他可能要尖叫，或者一拳打向Strange的脸，对这个显然男人在Tony公寓有衣物的暗指。  
“不，我得等装修队。” Tony停顿了下，看了看他们，皱起了眉。“事实上，那听着不错。我可以洗个澡。”  
“随时听您吩咐。” Strange窃笑，Tony也好玩地配合了他。Strange做了某些手势，一个巨大的金色传送门在厨房开启了。  
“搬回去，试着不要干扰进来的装修工人。” Tony告诉他们，Steve走上前。  
“Tony等等。”  
“噢，以及干你Rogers。。。比喻性的。” Tony揉了揉鼻子说完，抓过一餐盘食物，Strange和他在Steve能阻止前消失在了传送门里。  
“那见鬼的是什么？” Sam的声音几乎和Steve感觉的一样困惑。  
“他是我的灵魂伴侣。” Steve大声地告诉他，意识到这有多么的正确。“他是我的灵魂伴侣。” 他复述着，仅仅品尝这句话在他舌头上的感觉。  
“真遗憾伙计。” Clint在他肩膀上拍拍，Steve耸肩把他的手甩了下去。  
他需要和Tony聊。他需要让他明白道理。  
毕竟他们注定要在一起。  
这是命运啊。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
“你一定他妈的在开玩笑。” Tony呵斥着，瞪着桌上鲜红的新鲜玫瑰花束。他不需要看卡片也知道不是Stephen寄的。Tony咆哮着，绕过桌子，抓起花束，用极大的暴力扔在了垃圾桶里。现在这些 ‘礼物们’ 变得越来越令人作呕了，Tony想要撕扯他的头发，或者踢Rogers的蛋蛋。  
。。。绝对是踢Rogers的蛋蛋。  
愚蠢的金发男人在基地四处散落着关于灵魂伴侣的小 ‘信物们’。台面上明显的浪漫书刊，宣扬着荒谬的诸如和灵魂伴侣在一起有多棒的杂志，主要情节是灵魂伴侣戏剧的电影。  
这手法既强制笨重又他妈的讨人厌。  
Tony不是真的确定Rogers想要什么。什么？Tony会抓起一本杂志，翻了读一篇关于灵魂伴侣的喜悦的文章，然后决定 ‘你猜真么着？我也要我的灵魂伴侣！’ 然后奔入他的怀抱，两人就这么幸福地生活在一起？  
如果那真是他想要的，Tony甚至不确定治疗能够帮到那个男人，尽管他显然需要了。  
‘老板？Potts小姐在线上。’ FRIDAY 告诉他，Tony叹了口气，点点头，暗中感激有事可以让他转移对那个男人的注意力。  
“Pep？怎么了？” Tony接通电话，对面有短暂的安静。  
“你看了新闻吗？” Pepper的音调很柔和，仿佛她在为了某事安抚他。  
“没？怎么了？”  
“我们会处理的。” Pepper坚定地说，Tony招手让一台屏幕亮起。  
“FRIDAY，新闻。” 他说，Pepper再次安静了。屏幕上开始播放今天最激动人心的新闻录播。  
美国队长和钢铁侠是灵魂伴侣！   
那一刻，Tony不确定是燃烧地通红的愤怒，还是结了冰的冷漠笼罩了他。新闻主播们叙述着今天早前对Rogers的访谈，他们开始侧重两个男人这些年的互动。  
当然了，有些渠道指出Tony的放荡，在那些他和Steve应该在‘一起’的年月里。拖出了他与Pepper的旧情，猜测着他与Stephen的关系。当有人问Rogers-Stark的婚礼什么时候会宣布，以及谁会在宾客名单上时，Tony不得不关掉了屏幕。  
“我要杀了他。” Tony过了一会儿说，Pepper发出了貌似赞同的声音。  
“你希望我怎么处理？” 她问，Tony想了想。  
“。。。召开了普通的记者招待会，就说是的，我们有同样的灵魂标记，但是Rogers和我从来没有建立过任何私交。” Tony说道。  
“彻底解决。” Pepper同意。  
“除此之外。。。无视它。” Tony说。“他在试图获得注意力，让人们加入他的阵营。随他去吧，别理他。”  
“听起来不错。” Pepper说，Tony在日常问候后结束了电话，感受到了腿边的震动。他取出了手机，对着来自Stephen的简单短信笑了。  
\-- 你没事吗？ --  
~ 没事，我很好。晚饭还一起吃吗？ ~   
\--到时候见。--   
Tony必须花点时间深呼吸，然后摆脱了重新开始工作。  
+++  
“所以，Steve Rogers？” Christine在他们完成了参观重新设计的复仇者规划后说，Tony叹了口气。自从Rogers对媒体暴露他们几周后，大多数情况下Tony随事件发展，没有给任何信息。这大多数时候起了作用，他甚至有时被媒体翻箱倒柜找些看上去像是有什么在他们两人中间发生而娱乐到了。最近的尝试是人们剪掉Pepper然后把Steve叠加在她的位置上。  
Tony觉得FRIDAY挺享受每一次泄露原图的快感。  
“看上去是这样。” Tony告诉她，她点头，走在他身旁。  
“致以我的同情。” Christine对他说，Tony不能抑制对她微微笑了。他想起她本人灵魂伴侣的遭遇，意识到如果他要对任何人坦白的话，会是这个出于正直，揭露了她灵魂伴侣的政客的非法行为。如果Tony记忆正确的话，那是一件很大的丑闻。他抓了抓头发。  
“谢谢。” 他说道，她用笔敲打着笔记本，默默要求他的声明。“我不知道你想我说什么？” Tony承认道。“Rogers和我并完全是关于灵魂伴侣的美妙的童话式演绎。事实上，我得说我们恰恰相反。对于买入灵魂伴侣那套大肆炫耀的废话的警告。”  
“这个我很清楚。” 她说道，他点头。  
“但是，回到手头的状况。” Tony清了清嗓子，指了指基地。“还有任何关于这个的更多问题吗？”  
“不，我有了一切。” 她告诉他，脸上慢慢出现了笑容，总是让他知道她会成为他生活中麻烦的那种。  
一周后文章发表了，注定会得奖，锦上添花的是能气疯很多人。这打开了关于轻信‘灵魂伴侣文化’的威胁的新的讨论。额外的收获是，迫使那些 ‘愿意做任何事，说任何话’ 来获得他们的灵魂伴侣注意，以及迫使那些认为 ‘灵魂标记意味着某人注定会是他们的，无论对方的感受’ 的人们加入讨论。  
人们开始围绕Steve和Tony窃窃私语了，猜测着这篇文章的时机，试着发现他们试图建立的基石的裂缝。  
太容易了，Tony不需要做任何事，袖手旁观看着演出就好。  
归根结底Rogers开始了这一切，Tony只会让它自己结束。  
+++  
“你该去见他。” Natasha在门口说，Tony从最近的复仇者远足报告上抬头。  
“为什么？” 他问，她看着他，仿佛他是个任性的孩子。  
“你是他的灵魂伴侣 Tony。” 她说着，Tony没有做出让她满意的热烈回复或者争论。  
“以及？” 他冷静地说，她叉起双臂。  
“你应该在医院陪他。” 她告诉他。“这做的有些太过火了。”  
“请告诉我，什么是 ‘太过火了’？” Tony的注意力回到了手头的报告，对女间谍不置可否。  
“你要他为了起初拒绝你受苦。你做到了，他吃了苦头。” 她告诉他，Tony严肃考虑着哪个地球人会授权这个女人来写 ‘人格档案’， 如果这些胡扯是她得来的结论。  
“我实际上不想他为这个受苦。他完全有权拒绝我。他不喜欢他看到的，他也不喜欢我这个人。这没问题，我尊重他，我退后了，没来烦他。” Tony告诉她。  
“但我想要当他选择离开时我给他的同样的礼仪。我已经说了 ‘不’。我不喜欢他这个人，我也该死地确信我不想要沾到他。他应该表现得像个他装作他是的 ‘好男人’ ， 然后就他妈像我要求的那样别来烦我。”  
“这完全不是一回事。” Natasha告诉他。“你知道Steve是你的灵魂伴侣，他不知道。你骗了他。”  
“你把在对人们砸什么‘宇宙爱之标记’前先让他们了解你叫做 ‘欺骗他们？” Tony抬起一根眉毛问她，扫着报告。“嗯。。。好吧你和我对这个观念不同。”  
“如果他知道，Steve绝不会拒绝你。这整个情形就是证据。” 她走的更近，用一种他猜想代表着友善还是什么的表情看着他。这并没切中目标，Tony猜大概是因为Natasha并不知道什么是 ‘善意’。“他今天几乎为你而死。他爱你。”  
“呃，不。” Tony摇头。“他所做的置团队于险境，把他自己丢到了Doom的直接攻击范围。这毫无意义而且愚蠢。紧挨着Hulk或Thor，我是在现场最稳定的。逻辑表明他应当让我来承受袭击。”  
“逻辑并不支配爱情。” 她说道，Tony事实上被逗乐了，被大笑呛到了。  
“这太糟了。这就好像青少年肥皂剧那么糟。” Tony笑着，在控制了自己后摇着头。“你要什么Natasha？我没被说服。。。无论这是什么。” 他指指她当下在他办公室的位置。“我的观点是，Rogers遇上了难题，关于这些标记，这真的和你无关。”  
“我是你们双方的朋友。我不想你们中的任何人受伤。”  
“好吧，两件事。第一，你不是我的朋友，这个话题到此为止。第二，Rogers除了伤害我没有做过其他事，但显然你并不在意人身攻击以及重复的精神暴力。是因为那只是发生在我身上吗？事实上，不用回答，我早就知道答案了。” Tony挥手让她走开。  
“Rogers得到了任何复仇者成员能得到的所有关怀，他要么会康复，要么不会。我很忙，我不打算过去迎合你们任何的自尊心。”  
“如果是Strange，你会去吗？” 她表现的仿佛在挑战他，他点点头。  
“当然，Strange和我在一起了。Rogers和我没在一起。请在出门时别让门砸你脸上。”  
“Tony，你会后悔的。” 她的声音里充满了同情。“我知道你感情上受了伤，但这个。。。这个太过火了。”  
“Natasha，说真的？你好走了。” Tony打断了她，回到了报告上。  
“当你意识到你又犯了错时，你会怎么办Tony？当Strange离开你，当这整个你成立的新‘团队’ 离开你时，你会怎么办？” 他爱那并不是 ‘如果他们离开’， 而是 ‘当他们离开’ ，好像一切早就写好在了墙上，没有人会情愿留在Tony Stark身边。  
“唔。。。好吧，如果Strange和我分手了，那么Strange和我分手了。” Tony就事论事。“如果出于某种理由，所有新的复仇者成员们决定他们不能忍受我的存在，也不信我能在战场上看护他们的后背。。。那要么我该退休了，因为我该死的做了什么？或者是时候成立新团队了，因为旧的那些开始学你们，变成了一伙自以为是的，懒惰的蠢蛋。”  
Tony对着她脸上愤怒的表情笑了。“但我可以告诉你，对于不让Rogers和你们这伙人重回到我的生活里，我是不会感受到‘悔恨’的。”  
“我们不会走的Tony。”  
“Yup（是啊）。” Tony说道，让 ‘p’ 这个音反感地爆裂。“好样的。” 他指着门。“现在如果你这么担心美国队长，难道你自己不该呆在医院吗？”  
“我会在那儿，因为我是个好朋友和好队友。太糟了我不能对你也这么评价。” 她斥责道，转身走出了大门。Tony轻笑着，猜她会不会因为说了对话的最后一句而感受好了些。  
+++  
Thanos来了，很可怕，很恐惧，每件Tony最糟的噩梦都成真了。这场战斗会是侵袭Tony余生的梦魇，但当尘埃落定，泰坦人倒下。。。他乎了一口他没有意识到已经屏息多年的气。  
他们赢了。  
Thanos被打败了。  
他们赢了。  
Tony踉跄走出了受损的盔甲，实际上撕开一些故障的甲片，为了穿过战场，走到其他试图站起来的人们身边。他欢喜地和Peter以及捍卫者们呐喊着，他好似泪人般黏着Rhodey和Vision，他抓过Strange亲吻，让所有的爱情电影嫉妒的哭泣。  
他眼角几乎没有看到Rogers，靠的离他们尽可能的接近，显然等着他自己的胜利拥抱，但Tony有别的想法。  
“嫁给我。” 他对Strange说，旁边有一声绝望的哽咽，但他只在乎Strange脸上绽开的小小的，柔和的微笑，后者伸进口袋，掏出了个小盒子。  
“这该是我的台词。” 他打趣，Tony对他回以微笑，又拉下他亲了一口。“这是我愿意吗？”  
“不该是我问你这个吗？” Tony也开着玩笑，他们同时笑了，一齐说了 ‘我愿意’。  
完美，Tony意识到这是他一直想要的每一件事。  
谁知道呢，也许命中注定就该如此。  
并不是说Tony这么重视命运。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 希望你们喜欢！  
> 让我知道你们怎么想！但请不要留下指责或者负面评论。谢谢！


End file.
